It All Started With A Journal
by Nawat Crow
Summary: (a.k.a. Alanna and Raoul) A journal on the floor for everyone to trip on... a secret door in the ground opened by a weird shaped tree... an o-so beautiful waterfall in front of an o-so beautiful cave... what more can you ask for?... A/J *COMPLETE*
1. This Can't Be Happening

**Disclaimer: I own no one!**

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what to improve!!!! **

**The story takes place in the hands of the goddess (pretend Gary, Raoul, George and Jon all know Alanna is a girl and that Alanna's knight master is Raoul).**

**All A/N's will be in bold.**

**Chapter 1- This can't be happening!?!?!**

                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alanna rushed into her knight master's room. "Raoul! Raoul! Guess what!!!" saying "Ow shit!" after stumbling on a journal. She picked up the journal looking at it carefully. It was a simple brown leather journal with Raoul's name embedded in the leather.

_Should I read it or should I not?_ She thought to herself….. _No! She mentally slapped herself. __It's private… maybe I'll just take a peek…. She looked around the room to see if anyone was there and for the first time noticed that Raoul was not in the room. She carefully opened the journal and inside its pages was the scrawl of Raoul… she browsed the pages and suddenly she saw her name in one of the pages… she went back to that page w/ her name on it and read the selection with wide purple eyes…._

_   Dear secret journal that everyone trips on, _(Alanna snickered)

_Today Alanna looked very… sublime…. She was wearing a purple dress… that was sleeveless…that made her eyes look more purple-y…. I am so bad at this. Ok ok ok… she looked very beautiful (and SUBLIME!!),(_'what?!?!' Alanna said to herself) _I do not know how to profess my love to her….  I am shy…. Here is a poem I wrote to her, but I don't think she will like it. But anyways, here goes…_

Alanna quickly shut the book before reading the rest of what the journal said.…. "_No, no, no! this can't be!" Alanna said to herself. Dropping the journal as soon as she heard Raoul talk. "What can't be?" asked Raoul suddenly. "Ummm… nothing…." Said Alanna. "Just nothing" and forgot to tell Raoul what she was about to say earlier. And she ran out of the room._

_I wonder what's wrong with Alanna…… I hope she didn't read my secret journal that everyone trips on!!! _He thought while tripping on his secret journal that everyone trips on. _But what if she did!?!! I hope she didn't read that page where I said she looked SUBLIME! (which she does)…. Oh dear me… I really hope she didn't see that page… it has that stupid poem I wrote!!?!?!@#!?!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I know it's short and there's not much 'fluff' but wait for the other chapters!!!!!!! **


	2. On Second Thought

**A/N: sorry if I wasn't able to make the 2nd chappie pretty fast, since I am so busy. Yey! I own a person now! And sorry if I DISAPOINT some people by not following their advice. And please read Underneath the Surface by Cami of Queenscove as well as Two Alanna's by Drowning Rooster!**

**Name: Bone**

**Occupation: Thief **

**Description: strong and good-looking lad who just turned 16 and has gray eyes and black hair and has the gift and its color gray...**

**What else do you need to know? Oh ya, he was a good friend of George.**

***if anyone wants to borrow him, tell me first!!!**

**Chapter 2: On Second Thought...**

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alanna was walking to back to her room from the palace gardens thinking about what Raoul wrote.

 _"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Raoul and I 'get together' anyway, he's really nice… and he makes me laugh…"_ she thought to herself. _"Hey! When did Raoul write that!?! I only wear dresses when I go to the Dancing Dove and Raoul never went with me… how could he have seen me!" _

**Meanwhile…**

Raoul was hanging out with Jon and Gary. He was thinking over the thought of telling Gary and Jon that he liked Alanna. 

He finally decided to tell them when Jon suddenly said "let's go to the Dancing Dove" when they arrived there, they saw an old friend named Bone. 

Jon said "hello Bone! How are you doing?"

 "Oh great, just great." Said Bone unenthusiastically. 

"What's wrong Bone?" Gary said.

 "Oh, I just can't find the right girl for myself… I think I'm looking too hard though…." 

**Meanwhile on the other side of town….******

Alanna groaned thinking of the next day when she would have to start her lessons again since their week of holidays were over. 

"At least I don't have to see lady Delia anymore and her nauseating green clothes!" Alanna said to herself.

While she was lying in her bed, she finally wanted to answer the question that kept popping up in her head. (Which was how Raoul saw her in a dress)****

So she went into Raoul's room and made sure no one was there. She looked for his secret journal (that everyone trips on) and found it on top of his table. She opened it and tried to look for the page she read last time. When she finally found it, she started reading it once more. It said…

_   Dear secret journal that everyone trips on,_

_        Today, Alanna looked very …sublime…she was wearing a purple dress…that was sleeveless…that made her eyes look purple-y…I'm so bad at this…ok,ok,ok…she looked very beautiful (and SUBLIME), I do not know how to profess my love for her…I am shy…here is a poem I wrote to her…but I don't think she will like it… anyways here goes… WAIT!!! In case your wondering secret journal, I followed her to the Dancing Dove and watched her… she looked soo beautiful…_

"So that's how he saw!! Oh the nerve of him following!" she said

All of a sudden she heard the doorknob click open and….

**A/N: yes! 2nd chappie done!! Please review it!!! And remember, this a humor fic so it's supposed to be stupid!!!**


	3. Alanna's Surprise

**A/N: well, here is my third chappie!! Hope you liked the second one. Thanks to Cami of Queenscove, Yochanan, desertmist, Drowning Rooster, Keita, Lybi Lunsar, Angel of the Storms and Keziah for those nice reviews…and I want more reviews!! So please review even if you don't like the story!!! BTW for those who like a Harry/Ginny fic, read On Beauty and Love by desertmist.**

**That was a long note!! Anyways, here is the third chapter… **

**Chapter 3-Alanna's Surprise**

                                      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All of a sudden she heard the doorknob click open and…

She dropped the journal and even tripped over it. Since it would be too late to get out of the room, she slid under the bed. From her view, she saw Alex of Tirragen **(spell?)**. He looked as though he was looking for something. 

After 5 minutes, he muttered to himself "where is that stupid journal (that everyone trips on) of Raoul!?! … oh well, I'll come back tomorrow…" 

Alanna got up after he exited the door and pondered about what just happened. _What did Alex want with Raoul's journal? When once again, she heard the doorknob click open and she just ran inside her bedroom. _I must tell Raoul!!_  And she hurried to find where Raoul was._

When she finally found him in the palace gardens, she told him the events that took place in his room and leaving out about her reading his journal (that everyone trips on).

But while she was saying it, Raoul wasn't listening to her. Instead he was thinking…

_what__ beautiful amethyst eyes she has! __And look at the way she smiles, it looks so… heavenly? No, no, no, scrap that… she has a nice smile… that's much better! And her hair… is so fire-like… _

When Alanna stopped talking, she looked at Raoul expectantly but he just looked at her with the weirdest smile plastered on his face…

So she grabbed his shoulders and shook him REALLY, REALLY hard.

"Wha- what's happening!?!" Raoul started to say.

"Weren't you listening?!?!" Alanna screamed looking flabbergasted.****

"Calm down Alanna!" Raoul said.

"How can I calm down!! After I tell you the whole story, you're making me say it all over again?!" Alanna said.

"Bu-" Raoul started to say.

Alanna cut him off saying the whole story all over again. 

When Alanna got to the middle part of the story, Raoul said "But Al-" 

And she said "oh just shut up will you!!!" 

He said "fine! I just wanted to tell you that I LOVE YOU!!"

And with that, he ran away and left Alanna there, on the bench, to think about what he said. 

_It's not like you should be surprised_. Alanna said to herself. _He already said it in his journal. But why am I so surprised? Moreover, what should I do!"_

**A/N: BTW, I have to make the next chappie according to what my reviews say… so that means you should review!!!**


	4. Surprising the heebiejeebies out of the ...

**A/N: sorry if this chapter has absolutely NOTHING to do with Alanna/Raoul. Thanks for all those FAITHFUL reviewers out there who reviewed my story.     **

**BTW, I promise to make longer chapters now!! But not this one. Now let's get a move on with the story.**

**Chapter 4- Surprising the heebie-jeebies out of the gray eyed one  **

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bone was walking listlessly around the forest on his way to his new home that he had just found a week ago. He thought it was too noisy to live in the Dancing Dove, so he went around the forest looking for a place to live. It was a very beautiful home, even if it was just a cave. For the entrance to his cave was blocked from sight by a waterfall. **(if you're wondering how he saw it, he went swimming behind the waterfall and saw it)**

Another reason he wanted to live there was because he saw a very SUBLIME-looking lady swimming by the waterfall. She looked about the age of 15. 

**~FLASHBACK~**

He was lying down by the entrance of the cave when all of a sudden he saw a lady with blond hair that looked like gold, she had blue eyes that the look of intelligence and humor in them, perfect cherry-colored lips and fair skin. 

She was singing this song:

**(sung to the tune of 'My name is Betty Ann Bongo… from nickelodeon)**

My name is Locks comma Goldie

I sing like a pretty little fairy

"um... what comes next again?" she said to herself. "Gah... nevermind!!!"

and she got up from the water and left. 

For a while, Bone just sat there wondering who that sublime girl was. Then he hurriedly got up and even tripped over a journal (his not Raoul's) and stumbled out of the cave to follow her. He never really got far until he noticed that he was lost. By the time he found the cave by the water, he practically new the forest in and out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, when he was sleeping in his o so beautiful bed that was in his o so beautiful cave that was blocked by an o so beautiful waterfall that was surrounded by o so beautiful plants, someone entered the cave and started to scream. 

At that same moment, Bone woke up and saw the person and started to scream too. For the person who made him start screaming was…

It was the sublime-looking lady he saw the other day he found his o so beautiful cave. 

He said "what the heck are you doing here in my cave?!?!"

"Excuse me, did you say your cave?"

"For a sublime-looking lady, you need to clean your ears! Yes I said it was my cave!"

"This can't be your cave! I've been living here since ummmm…. Since I was 10!!"

"Well when I found it, no one was here and I've been living here ever since!"

"When did you find it?"  
  


"Last week"

"No wonder!! I went on a vacation last week!!"

"Well, where was your stuff?"

"In the back of the cave where there is a room you dimbulb!!"

"Well excuuuuuuse me for not noticing!"

"Well if you weren't as blind as a bat, maybe you would've!!"

"I am not as blind as a bat!!"

"You are or my name is not Goldie Locks!!!"

"What a preposterous name!"

"And what is yours?"

"Bone."

"What kind of a name is that? At least my real name isn't really Goldie Locks! It's Oriana!"

Having said that, Oriana immediately put her hand on her mouth and muttered "I shouldn't have said that!"

After that, they both sat down and Bone said:

"We are being really stupid!! We're arguing and we don't even know each other. So… tell me about yourself."

And the rest of their day was spent getting to know each other. Though Oriana wanted to be friends only, she didn't know of what the Godess had planned for her.

**A/N: sorry about the stupid conversation and ending, I was in a hurry, I didn't have time to make it better as I am going to my horse back riding class. **

**Thanks list:**

**Cami of Queenscove: thanks for being a constant reviewer! And hurry up with Underneath the Surface!!! **

**Drowning Rooster: Your story is great!! Keep it up! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**desert**** mist: thanks for all the nice reviews… and you aren't a copycat! **

**yochanan****: why on earth did you remove your story?!?!**

**Keita: I like the way you review. :oD **

**Arsahi: thanks for actually listening to me and reviewing my story. Most people don't when I ask them!!! Please keep suggesting on ways to improve my story!! **


	5. Alanna and the Goddess

**A/N: ok, here is the much awaited chapter 5!!!! Just kidding. I just came from vacation so this might be a little crazy or stupid… I'm listening to the ketchup song now!!! Argh… kind of tired of it… ONE MORE THING…**

**Thanks list at the bottom. READ The Yeah Right Notebook by Yochanan… (Me, yochanan and desert mist made it… its harry potter humor mixed with other stuff). Sorry if I don't put classes and Raoul teaching Alanna stuff coz I'm too lazy to think of stuff like that… and I know the Goddess wouldn't say stuff like that… just want humor in it… **

**Chapter 5- Alanna and the Goddess**

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Raoul left, Alanna stood there looking dumbfounded. Wondering what to do with herself, she went back to her room and started banging her head on the wall.

"Why (ow) why (ow) why (ow) did (ow) this (ow) have (ow) to (ow) happen (ow) to (ow) me (ow)!!" Alanna said while banging her head on the wall.

"because it is your fate." A voice said behind her.

* that voice sounds oddly familiar * Alanna thought.

Alanna whirled around and started to say "who are-" and stopped when she saw the Great Mother Goddess. 

"why is it my fate?" Alanna asked.

"because it is you knucklehead!! But no really. Its your fate because sooner or later you will realize that you need to learn how to love someone because you wouldn't want to be alone in this promiscuous world." The Goddess said in reply.

"so you mean I must learn to love Raoul?" Alanna asked bewildered.

"it does not have to be him. Your fate is to learn to love! How dense have you become? You lose your brain cells when you hit your head you know but I didn't think you'd lose that much! That's partly the reason I came here, to stop you from banging your head on the wall." The Goddess said irritably. 

"well come to think of it, I have a really big bump on my head. Oh well. What happened to Faithful? He has gone of somewhere for a few days now and I haven't seen him since." Alanna said while feeling the bump on her head.

"I cannot tell you anymore, my daughter. Just remember to learn to love. I must go now. Do not disappoint me my daughter, do not disappoint me." the Goddess said as she disappeared in silvery smoke? Mist? Alanna couldn't tell.

The next day as Alanna was practicing with her sword, lightning, Faithful appeared beside her.

"Faithful, where have you been?" Alanna screamed in delight. 

Everyone in the practice court looked at her. She said "I mean, Faithful, where have you been?" (she said in a deeper voice.)

"I've been solving your problem for you." Faithful said sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what problem? I don't have a problem!!!" Alanna said.

"let me see… Raoul remember! Gosh, the Goddess was right, you lost so much brain cells!" Faithful said angrily.

"ok, ok! Don't get mad… " Alanna said starting to feel dejected.

"how have you solved my problem?" she asked. 

"oh, I just found a girl for him. The problem is someone else likes her so you have to do something t help him like another girl." Faithful said 

"who is it, who is it? Have I met this couple?" Alanna asked in a rush.

"NO! YOU HAVEN'T MET THEM YET!" Faithful said coldly.

"you don't have to start treating me like I'm stupid because I'm not stupid!" Alanna said starting to feel bad.

"well excuse me, how come you're acting like you are stupid?" Faithful said in reply.

"oh just shut up you prissy animal!" Alanna said as she walked away form him.

                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**1 WEEK LATER….**

Alanna saw Jon and a girl kissing in a corner. Feeling quite jealous (and she didn't know why.) she said "AHEM!"

Jon stopped kissing the girl and looked up at her. 

"oh Alanna, uh what are you doing here?" Jon hissed.

"nothing really, just going to the king to tell him what you're doing right now…" she said with a wicked smile. 

"oh Alanna please don't!! my father might kill me…" Jon said in a pleading tone.

"don't worry Jon, I was just kidding." Alanna said as she started to giggle.

"oh, Alanna this is Raine, Raine this is Alanna." Jon said.

Alanna looked Raine up and down. The girl had reddish brown hair with green eyes and a beautiful body. She was wearing a silvery blue dress that fit her body perfectly. **(Sorry I'm not good at describing stuff.)**

"um Alanna could you go now?" Jon said breaking the silence.

And Alanna walked away from them slightly miffed. 

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Alanna was enjoying George's company in the Dancing Dove when a couple came in. 

They were Bone and Oriana **(But Alanna didn't know their names yet…)**.

George said "excuse me for a while Alanna." As he went over to them.

Bone was looking around the Dancing Dove and spotted a pretty girl with red hair and purple eyes in the corner. She was wearing a light purple dress that accented her eyes and moved on its own when she made the tiniest movement. It showed of the curves of her body that any girl would kill for.

"well hello and welcome Bone and Oriana!" George said in a friendly welcome.

"hey George, who is that girl on the corner over there?" Bone whispered into his ear. 

"oh that's my friend, Alanna." George said as he looked at her.

"just a friend George?" Bone said with a smile.

"yes, yes. Besides I have Joann remember?" George said.

"oh ya. Will you entertain Oriana while I go meet this girl?" Bone said.

"um ok." George said as he started to talk to Oriana about gods know what.

When George went over to his friends, Alanna noticed the boy with black hair and gray eyes. 

* I wonder who that is.. * she thought to herself.

Next thing she knew the boy started heading towards her…

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: bwahahaha! I don't think that's much of a cliffie but who cares. Sorry if there's a lot of conversation. Raine is Jon's girlfriend and Joann is George's girlfriend. Oriana and Bone aren't really an item, they're just best friends. **

**THANKS LIST:**

**Arsahi: the betty ann bongo thing was in nickelodeon and I think the cartoon is called the off-beats. I'm not sure. Thanks for reviewing and always saying nice things!! As for always saying sublime, I'm sublime so I like my characters to be sublime to… just kidding I'm certainly not sublime. :D**

**Drowning rooster: thanks for being my 30th reviewer! Update your story already! Gravy-eyed one… haha! I think you need glasses… just kidding.**

**Cami of Queenscove: thanks for reviewing, I hope you updated UtS!!**

**Lady Lucy: I think it will turn out to be A/J.. maybe.. **

**Weaselslayer: I read your story! I'm, sure you know that.. its good!**

**Kolokoy****: what happened to you? Continue with your dragon story!**

**If I forgot your name, please tell me and I'll put it next time.**


	6. Bone Meets Alanna this isn't really the ...

**A/N: I just watched the ring!! Not so scary (but maybe its coz I didn't really see it coz my hands were covering my eyes * is embarrassed *) but still!!! It's just GROSS… those nails... * shudders ***

**Oh well, here's next chappie... (I might make my hair tinted blue * smiles gleefully *)**

**Oh yeah, this will end up A/J...: D **

**Chapter 6- Bone meets Alanna**

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bone headed toward the girl with amethyst eyes, fire-like hair, and a beautiful body.

"Is this seat taken?" Bone asked the girl.

"no." the girl replied with an amused smile on her face.

And with that, they launched into conversation about each other. By the end of that day, they knew each other's lives in and out. 

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

Alanna went over to Bone's 'house' **(Oriana decided to give it to him and moved to the city)**

She had taken to spending time with the young thief as soon as she met him. He was smart, handsome,her own age, and most of all, she knew she could trust him. Even though she thought of him this way, she didn't feel like becoming 'more than friends' with him. 

After some time, she went back to the palace. She had just learnt from Bone that he had a girlfriend, the one who was with him on the day she met him. She was quite happy for him, but felt a tinge of jealousy because most of her friends had girlfriends and she was the only one who didn't have someone to love. 

She vaguely remembered the time the Goddess visited her (even if it was just a month ago) and knows now how much she's changed since then. A month ago she wouldn't even consider loving or being loved when now she wanted it. 

**A/N: I know this is a short chappie but what can I do? I don't have anything in my brain sooo… and it's not like watching the lifestyle of cheetahs is doing any help either but fine, I'll continue it. : D I'll make this longer and this is my CHRISTMAS gift to ya all!**

Just reaching the edge of the forest, playing with the token the Goddess had given her, a cheetah ran out and jumped on her**. (See what I had to resort to? Watching this stupid cheetah show coz of my sister made me put one here coz I have nothing to say!!)** Caught by surprise, Alanna made a grab for her dagger (since she left Lightning in the palace) and started to stab the cheetah. When she finally killed it, she confirmed that she had a gash on her arm and started to hold the Goddess's token for … comfort? She didn't know the real reason. It just made her feel… safer. At that moment, she saw orange magic slipping away form the dead body of the cheetah. 

_Roger's color of magic/gift! Why would he want to kill me? it's not like I'm a threat to him. Or am I? I wouldn't think he wants anything from Raoul… but wait! Alex! He was looking for Raoul's journal that everyone trips on!!!! I wonder why._ Alanna thought. Now this was something she should ponder soon enough.

**Meanwhile, at the palace…**

Jon was walking towards the corridors when he heard something coming from a closet door. He was debating with himself whether to open it or not when, all of a sudden, out of the blue, without warning, the door flung open and out tumbled two red-faced people.

They are…

**A/N: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I left a cliffie for you there!!!! I know this chapter is short, if you're in luck, I'll be typing the next one now. **

**Thanks list:**

**Arsahi- thank you for reviewing! Update!!! :D**

**Keita-fine fine, you don't have to write a long review. Just review!**

**Drowning rooster-evil person!!! Making me have to update right away!!!! **

**Thanks to all the other people who reviewed!!! Love ya'll!! *muah***


	7. Surprises and Breakups

**A/N: here is chapter 7!!! How lucky you guys are that I decided to put one up even if it wasn't the right time to! **

**Thanks list: thank you na lang to everyone!!!! To all who reviewed. Sorry but this won't change to Alanna/Alex.**

**Chapter 7-surprises and break-ups**

                                      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They are…

Raoul and Raine. 

Who, at that time, were still tangled up together. 

Once they noticed a change in their surroundings, Raine quickly got up.

"Jon, I can explain." Raine said.

"No don't bother Raine, I know what you two were doing in there. We're through!!! As for you Raoul, I am very disappointed that YOU would do this to me. I thought you liked Alanna. And then, you, you of all people go after MY girlfriend!!!" Jon said sounding dangerous.

"But, I couldn't—wait! How'd you know I liked Alanna!!!!" Raoul said starting to get angry himself.

"Didn't you know? I mean, practically everyone knows. [so does Alanna. He thought to himself] you leave your diary everywhere so people trip on it and obviously, they read it. Who wouldn't get tempted to?" Jon said. 

And with that, Jon left the two looking quite thunderstruck. Flabbergasted. Dumbfounded. Astonished. Taken aback. Speechless. And whatever you want them to look like. 

                                      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alanna walked into the castle lost in thought. She was so lost in thought she bumped into a teary-eyed Jon at Balor's Needle. _Wait!_ (Alanna thought_) what am I doing at Balor's Needle!!! Gosh, I don't even remember what I was thinking. Oh well. Jon, teary-eyed? Are you kidding me?_ she started rubbing her eyes vigorously. _ok_. So he is… crying? Or just teary-eyed?__

Alanna went over to Jon. "what's wrong Jon? I never saw you this sad!! In fact, I never saw you cry!!" Alanna said now starting to look confused at the sight of Jon crying and what would make him cry.

"It's just… Raine… mumble… mumble… sob… sob…" Jon said sniffing at the same time.

"What? I can't understand you at all." Alanna said starting to get annoyed at this crybaby mode of Jon.

"I SAID it's just that I saw Raine and Raoul mumble, mumble, mumble" Jon said.

"I STILL can't understand you." Alanna said wanting to scream at him but controlled herself.

"I SAW RAINE AND RAOUL COME OUT OF A CLOSET AND THEY WERE KISSING IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jon screamed. Lucky for him, other people didn't hear coz they were in the top of Balor's Needle. 

"Mithros, Mynass, and Shakith!!!!!!!!!" Alanna whispered. **(How do you spell that again? Not sure.)**

"I know!!!" Jon said starting to cry all over again.

"But I thought Raoul liked me… ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Alanna said.

"Ya and I thought Raine liked me… ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Jon said.

And Raine suddenly appeared and said "But Jon, I do love you!!!"

"But, I don't love you anymore!! You're as treacherous as, as a snake!!!!! Besides, I umm… (Jon was thinking of a reason to tell Raine he didn't want her anymore) umm… I love Alanna now!!!!" Jon said.

And Raine ran away. 

"You LOVE me?" Alanna said. "Since when?"

"I just said that because I don't love her anymore because I know she may cheat on me in the future!" Jon said.

**A/N: I know all my chappie's are short but I can't help it coz it's my style of writing. :D**


	8. Discoveries

**A/N: well, you've been waiting a long time; I will congratulate MYSELF for putting a chappie before February. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOCHANAN AND DESERT MIST!!**

**Chapter 8-Discoveries**

                                      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I just said that because I don't love her anymore because I know she may cheat on me in the future!" Jon said.

"Oh." Alanna said much to her disappointment.

"Why what's wrong?" Jon said.

"Oh nothing really." Alanna said trying to sound sincere. Unfortunately it cracked.

"I know that's not what you mean. Come on! Tell me!! I'm your friend aren't I?" Jon said.

"No I won't and yes you are." Alanna said.

"Huh? I don't get you?" Jon said with an accompanying look of confusion.

With that, Alanna broke out laughing and even started rolling on the floor.

"See I can make you smile. I know what you mean. You won't tell me but I am your friend. Fine don't tell me. I'm going to cry now because of you." And Jon pretended to cry.

"Stop crying! Fine I'll tell you. Just stop crying. It's getting infuriating. Exasperating. Irritating. Annoying. Irksome. And other synonyms of those words. Ok. Here goes. It's just I thought that you really mumble, mumble, mumble." Alanna said.

"What? I can't understand you." Jon said looking up.

_Big mistake!_ Alanna thought. 

"Hey! You aren't really crying!!!" Alanna started to 'play' punch him. 

"Ow, ow, ow! What kind of play punching is that? It hurts!" Jon said.

"My kind of play punching!" Alanna said grinning slyly.

"Come on tell me!" Jon said and started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop… tickling… me!!" Alanna said in between laughs. 

"No I won't till you tell me what's bothering you!!!" Jon said. Still tickling her by the way.

And all of a sudden, Jon stopped. But, guess where he found himself. **(He didn't know! How stupid can he get! Just kidding! ;D) Yup, you're right, on top of Alanna. But much to his and her surprise she didn't get up and brush him off her. **

"Um…" Alanna started to say when out of the blue, surprisingly, all of a sudden, without warning, Jon got off of her. Can you believe it? He got off. Why couldn't he kiss her instead? I mean, he's got to have a reason right? Well I'll tell you what it is since I can read his mind as I'm the narrator!!! Bwahahahahaha! 

"Stop saying what I'm supposed to think!" Jon said **(To the narrator).**

"Ok, ok, I will! On with the story!" (Narrator)

_I think I should kiss her at a better time. As we should be getting back to the palace now._ Jon thought.

But once again, he got surprised when…

He gave his hand to Alanna to pull her up from the floor, and he got pulled back on top of her by Alanna's wonderfully powerful arms!!****

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Jon said starting to whine.

"You wanted to know why I was sad right?" Alanna said with a grin starting to spread across her face. 

"Well, er, yes, I guess" Jon said barely above a whisper.

"Number one, I thought you really loved me but you didn't, number two, I'm going to do something that will make you regret you saying that and number three here it is!" Alanna said.

Just when Alanna finished saying that, Jon found her lips on top of his. And both were surprised to learn Jon was kissing back. It was a soft, gentle kiss. 

"I never thought you liked me that way." Jon said. Barely audible over the pandemonium happening below.

And what was the pandemonium you asked? Well that will be revealed in the next chapter. For now, this is Insane Horse Lover reporting live from the scene on top of Balor's Needle!! 

"Will you just stop it narrator? You're ruining everything!" Alanna screamed.

"Fine, fine, you won't even let me have some fun." The narrator said as he ducked Alanna's punch.

At that point, Alanna and Jon looked out over the edge of Balor's Needle. There they saw, Raoul running after Alex who was carrying the journal that everyone trips on with Raine right behind him (Raoul that is). Because of that scene, they burst out laughing and rolling on the floor laughing. 

And then Raoul stopped since he heard a faint burst of laughter on the top of Balor's Needle and looked up and saw Jon and Alanna laughing and laughing. Then Alex bumped into Raoul which caused them to fall and Raine tripped over them (not because of the journal that everyone trips on. Darn. But because of those two stupids down there on the floor) and made everyone see her underwear, Raoul was just going to whoop coz of that but stopped when he saw the look of Raine's face and rushed to her aid.

"I think we better go down now." Alanna said giving him a fleeting kiss on the mouth.

"but don't you wanna continue what you were doing?" Jon asked with a hopeful smile.

"But I'm hungry" Alanna said and lifted his shirt and kissed his stomach.

So they went down to eat food. I don't really care. I'm hungry too. *narrator walks away and grumbles about author not giving him enough food*

**Thanks list:**

**Keita: thanks for the spelling and stuff! :D**

**Drowning Rooster: hey, I'm not mad at you! I forgive you! You're actually making my dram come true (aside from you Yochanan) and making me get at least 80 reviews!**

**Captured dreamer: please put your story up, I'm sure it's good! Just do it! : D and thanks for the really nice comments!! **

**Weaselslayer: Neal is not yours, he's mine!! Can't we just share? * makes a pouty face ***


	9. Meeting with the Goddess again

**A/N: Here is the 9th chapter. I wasn't going to put it up but SOMEONE is pestering me. No, not you DR. someone else. And don't ask me why Alanna kissed Jon in the stomach… I don't know myself. Maybe to emphasize that she was hungry. And thank you, I now have 77 reviews. Whoopee! Hehe. **

**And right now, EVERYONE in the palace knows Alanna is a girl and they still allowed her to Raoul's squire (they know that he like's Raine so Alanna could still be his squire) and allowed her to be continue training as a knight and at least prove herself to people all over Tortall and the whole realm.**

**9th chapter-Meeting with the Goddess again**

                   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alanna was fixing up her room when once again the Great Mother Goddess appeared. 

"Hello my daughter." The Goddess said.

"Hello Great Mother." Alanna replied.

"I see you have followed my 'instructions'" the Goddess said while moving her fingers to indicate the use of apostrophes when she said instructions.

"Since when did you do the finger thing?" Alanna said as she started to smile.

"Oh, you're brother taught it to me. He was in your room a while ago." The Goddess replied, smiling also.

"Thom's here?" Alanna squealed. "Where is he? What was he doing in my room?" 

"Look at your desk. There is a note there. Gosh, you're cleaning up your desk and didn't see it. I guess hitting your head makes you need glasses too." The Goddess said and appeared with glasses in her hand.

"Woops. It's the wrong kind." The Goddess said sheepishly for she had gotten real glasses as in for drinking instead of a pair of glasses.

Alanna started to laugh really hard. As in really. Kulang na lang she's rolling on the floor laughing. I mean it's only so little till she would be rolling on the floor laughing. Or something like that.

Then the Goddess got a pair of glasses and gave it to Alanna.

"Here you go." The Goddess said.

"But it would insult my 'beautiness'!" Alanna said with a frown.

"What beautiness?" the Goddess joked.

"Do I have to? Can't you just 'magic' me?" Alanna said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Oh, alright! You know I can't resist a face like that!" the Goddess said finally submitting to Alanna's 'plea'.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alanna said jumping around her room.

"Now hold still! How am I supposed to 'magic' (she did the finger thingy again) you if you keep moving around?" the Goddess said starting to get irritated at Alanna's antics. 

"Ok, ok I'll be submissive." Alanna said finally sitting down on a chair. She opened her eyes really BIG.

"You don't have to open your eyes that big!" the Goddess said starting to laugh. 

"How am I supposed to make you see clearer if you make me laugh!" the Goddess said to Alanna, a stern look on her face but soon she started to laugh again.

"Will you just 'magic' (she did the finger thingy too) them please!!!" Alanna said with a look of irritation. 

"Ok, ok." And the Goddess 'magicked' her eyes.

**MEANWHILE…**

Jon was conversing with Bone in Bone's house. ****

"So Bone, could you please tell me more about Alanna, you know her best!" Jon said.

"I guess so… why do you ask?" Bone said with a sly grin spreading on his face.

"Well… um… I was thinking of um… er… eh… you know…" Jon said stuttering helplessly. A weak grin on his face.

"You wanna court her don't you? Oh this is going to be so jolly!" Bone said and started jumping around like one of the bunny rabbits outside his o so beautiful cave behind an o so beautiful waterfall and so on…

"Yes." Jon said.

"Okay, here goes. Alanna is……………" Bone said and the both of them became good buddies too. Jon got to learn more about Alanna and what she likes and bla bla bla.

**BACK TO ALANNA…******

As soon as the Goddess had gone, Alanna rushed around the palace looking for Thom. Much to her disappointment, she found him talking animatedly with Duke Roger.

"Thom, can I speak to you for a minute?" Alanna asked Thom.

"Oh sister! How jolly good to see you!" Thom said. "Sure, let's go to your room. Excuse me for a minute Roger."

"Since when have you started being in good terms with Duke Roger after what I've told you about him?" Alanna said to Thom in a whisper.

"Well, I couldn't help it! He's so much stronger than me, I must learn from him what I don't know that he knows!" Thom said.

"Oh alright. Just don't let him 'probe' (Alanna did the finger thingy) your mind." Alanna said.

"Oh! How good to see you do the finger thingy! You must have gotten it from the Goddess. I taught it to her you know." Thom said while puffing out his chest trying to look dignified.

"Ya, whatever. Now listen to me! You mustn't let him catch on to you. I can feel that he knows that I will stand in his way to kill Raoul, as I am his squire. Though, I have no idea why he would want to kill Raoul, he doesn't have anything to do with the throne so…. Oh Thom!! You've got to help me figure this out!" Alanna said.

"I will sister. You can always count on me." Thom said seriously. 

Alanna burst out laughing.

"Oh dear brother! I cannot imagine you being so serious. Do lighten up!" Alanna said.

"What? You can't believe I'm serious? But I always have been!" Thom protested.

"Just shut your mouth brother." Alanna said. She started giggling all over again.

"Oh alright." Thom said.

Alanna and Thom talked about all that happened lately, while they were absent from each other's lives.

**A/N: And this is where I leave you. I know it's a very short chapter. I can't think of anything else, plus I have to do my homework.**

**Thanks list:**

**Arsahi: I told you I wanted a genuine clone of Neal right? thanks for helping with the story. :D**

**Daine D: yes its weird. You don't have to tell me.**

**Dr: you update! Please? *whimper***

**Captured dreamer: thanks for the reviews. :D**


	10. The 'Everyone Says the Same Thing' Spell

**A/N: golly! I made such crappy chapters for my stories lately! I promise to make this good. And I won't make you have to review to how many numbers. I reached my review count. :D Jolibee happy! Haha. Okay, nevermind. Like you know what I'm talking about. Well, for those who do…er… Good for you!!!!!! **

**Chapter 10-The 'Everyone Says the Same Thing' Spell**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Raoul was moping around his room._

_Why, do you ask?_

_Well, Raine kinda broke up with him._

_And became the girlfriend of Alex.___

_She's such a slut dontcha think?_

_Well that's Raoul's opinion._

_And my opinion.___

_This is Rachel 'speaking'._

_Rachel of Gwendalyn._

_I have gray eyes, a fair complexion, and black hair._

_Need you know more?_

_Nope. _

_You don't._

Raoul was desperately trying to get out of Rachel's arms but he didn't succeed. He didn't know why he was so hung up on Raine when he had this beautiful girl hanging onto him to keep him from jumping of Balor's Needle. 

They went back to the palace where they saw Gary, Bone and Oriana, and later someone else.

**MEANWHILE…**

Alanna and Thom were walking around the palace when Jon bumped into them.

"Er, hey Alanna and………?" Jon said uncertainly.

"OH! You haven't met my brother yet! This is Thom. Thom of Trebond." Alanna said.

"Oh! I have heard so much about you!" Jon said shaking Thom's hand.

"How jolly! I hope what you heard was all good! I heard about you too Prince Jonathan!" Thom said starting to wiggle his eyebrows at Jon. ****

"I'll leave you two alone." And with that, Thom walked away with a last wink at his twin.

"Erm, so! What do you want Jon?" Alanna said.

_Gods! I hope he doesn't hear my heartbeat! It's so loud!!!_  Alanna thought.

"Well, I just wanted to see you! My! You're looking beautiful today milady!" Jon said with a smile that made Alanna and other girls weak in the knees.

"Jon! Don't call me that!!!! You know I don't like being called that!!" Alanna said.

"Oh alright then……… princess!" Jon said and put a hand to his face to try and hide his smile. Unfortunately it didn't cover it.

"Jon! You're making fun of me! Stop it! If you don't stop it---" 

Alanna was silenced by a kiss from Jon.

"If I don't stop it……….?" Jon said with a smile.

"Oh nevermind!" Alanna said and put her head on his shoulder.

Nearby, someone was watching them. Actually, a lot of someones! 

"OMG!! Their kissing!" Thom started to shriek. 

"Shut up Thom!" Gary, Raoul, Rachel, Bone and Oriana chorused.

"Sorry! Gee! I didn't know you palace people were so TOUCHY!" Thom said, sulking.

"Well I'm not palace folk--"Bone started to say.

"Neither am I—"Oriana said.

"Looks who's talking!" Gary, Raoul and Raine said.

"Hey! Thom's gone! Where'd he go?" The rest of them said.

"Hey! Why are we all saying the same things?" They all said.

Little did they know that their arguing had brought Alanna and Jon back to reality to learn that they were spying on the couple kissing. Though Thom wasn't affected by it.

"Because I put a spell on you to say the same things!" Alanna said.

"Brilliant isn't she?" Jon said and the two of them walked away.

"Grrrrrr…………" They all started to say.

"Oh Gods!" They said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Great spell you put on them sister!" Thom said.

"Hey! It's supposed to affect you too!" Alanna said.

"Well, I decided to try this spell for a few days, it's supposed to protect me from minor spells being put on me, and well, it worked!" Thom said gleefully and putting an evil grin on his face as he turned to look at Raoul, Gary, Rachel, Bone and Oriana.

They all stuck their tongues out at him. 

Thom, Alanna and Jon started laughing and left the 5 behind. 

"Well Alanna, I have to go discuss some things with Duke Roger. Good bye!" Thom said and left Alanna and Jon before Alanna could say anything.

When Alanna reached her room, she found Faithful lying down in her bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Alanna screamed.

_Well, I was waiting for you to come back HOURS ago! And you had to come only now! What have you been doing?_ Faithful said.

"I was—"Alanna started to say when Jon burst into the room.

"Are you okay Alanna? I could hear you screaming from my room which is in the next hall." Jon said calmly.

"I know where your room is." Alanna snapped. Her face hard. It softened once she saw Jon's face. "I'm sorry Jon. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just Faithful here was lying down on my bed and I got all fired up and upset with him." Alanna said with a pout.

"You know I can't refuse a face like that!" Jon said.

_ Will you two just stop it!_  Faithful yowled. 

"What if we don't want to? What can you do?" Alanna said evilly.

_Argh! I'm outta here! _ With that, Faithful left the room.

"Now we're all alone." Jon said quietly. A grin growing on his face.

"Don't be naughty now Jon!" Alanna said.

"What can you do to stop me?" Jon said.

"Er……… nothing?" Alanna looked up and kissed Jon.

After what felt like 10 minutes (but was only like 20 seconds) they stopped to get some air.

**MEANWHILE…**

"What can we do to get rid of this spell?" Raoul, Gary, Rachel, Oriana and Bone chorused.

"I dunno!" They all chorused again.

"Can we just write down the things we wanna say? Maybe it will work!" They all said.

In the corner, they heard stifled giggles. Although it wasn't stifled enough. The 5 of them went to the corner and spotted Duke Roger and Thom giggling like little girls. They both were pathetically trying to sustain their giggling but it was no use. 

~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~

**A/N: Yes! This is a short chapter! I know! Only 5 pages! Gee whiz! But anyways! Thank you Drowning Rooster, desert mist, yochanan, clarylissa, leanne for reviewing!**

**Dark of Sky: YA! George isn't good enough for Alanna!**

**Daine D: Hey you! Your story is WEIRD then too! And update it na please!?! **


	11. The Giggling Boys

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter? Well, if you did, and you DIDN'T review, I will cut you up, fry you and hang you in a tree! **

**Better review! If not, well, er, I have to think of something worse than cutting you up, frying you and hanging you in a tree! Beware! **

**Daine D: if you ever say weird again, I'll strangle you to death! You know this can happen! I see you almost everyday! Hahaha Haha Hahaha! **

**Chapter 11: The Giggling Boys**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the corner, they heard stifled giggles. Although it wasn't stifled enough. The 5 of them went to the corner and spotted Duke Roger and Thom giggling like little girls. They both were pathetically trying to sustain their giggling but it was no use. 

"What's so funny?" The 5 of them said.

"You—you—you guys are just saying the same things! It's really quite funny!" Duke Roger said in between laughing. 

"We are not and should not be your entertainment!" they said as they stalked off. 

"What's their problem?" Thom asked.

Duke Roger shrugged. "I don't know. But it isn't my problem!"

"Oh well." Thom said. "Let's try new spells!!" 

"It sounds like fun! Yeah lets!" Duke Roger said and started bouncing up and down in his spot.

**Deep in Duke Roger's mind…**

_YESH,_ _YESH, YESH! Little does Thom know, I'll use this "fun" against someone! We can look for new spells and use them against Raoul. Wait a minute. Why against Raoul? Oh ya! So I can find his diary and read it! That is my only reason!! Hahaha Haha Hahaha! What shall we put on him… hmmm…_****

**Out of Duke Roger's mind…**

They reached the library and went to a bookshelf and got out about 10 books for each of them.

"What about this spell?" Thom asked and pointed to a page in the really big book he was holding.

"Hmmm… what does it do though?" Duke Roger said. 

"I don't know! I'll try it on you then!" Thom said.

"Okay!" Roger said.

"Jibaru ja shibaru sha gamin dla y tani ta gamine!" Thom said as purple magic flowed from his hand.

"Uh-oh!" Thom said.

"What 'uh-oh'? Why'd you say that?" Roger said. 

But unfortunately for Thom it came out in a girl's voice.

And do you know why? 

Because the spell they picked would make the spellee **(the one the spell is cast upon) **become a girl!!!  And the worst part is, there's no counter-spell!!! Or at least none stated in the book!!! 

"EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" Roger screamed. Or should I say Rogeress screamed?

"Relax, relax!!!" Thom said. "By the way, you look like a pretty lady! Even prettier than Delia!" 

"Really? Oh how wonderful!!! Someone who's actually prettier than Delia!! Bring me to a mirror, bring me to a mirror!" Rogeress said while jumping on the floor. 

"Only one drawback really." Thom said.

"And what is that?" Rogeress said.

"Your feet still look too big for your body." Thom said. "Wait, that's not the only drawback!"

"Awwww! I wouldn't mind being a girl but now there are too many drawbacks!" Rogeress cried out in vain.

"No, only two. One, like I said, you're feet are too, too big and two, you're too hairy in your legs and arms!" Thom said.

"Oh well, I can cast a spell to make them stop growing. Come to think of it, I was becoming gay! This made it all better!!!" Rogeress said and hugged Thom and tried to kiss him.

"Ew, ew, ew! Get away from me!" Thom said.

"Okay, okay!" Rogeress said and moved a few steps back.

But Rogeress couldn't keep _her_ hands away from Thom so she started moving forward. 

"I've been waiting for this a long time Thom!" Rogeress said as she tried to jump on Thom.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" Thom said and started running away.

Luckily, another guy in the library saw Rogeress and immediately fell in love with her.

That guy was Alex.

_Now why should Thom run away from a perfectly beautiful girl?_ Alex asked himself as he whisked Rogeress away.

                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I was going to continue this but anyways…. That's for the next chapter. Sorry if it's short. actually, I have no idea if it's long or not coz I saved it somewhere where it doesn't have pages. Oh well. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Rogeress is Roger?

**Oh ya!!! This chapter is dedicated to captured dreamer for giving me the idea of turning Roger into a girl!!!!**

**Daine D: Hate you too! And I will strangle you! Or did I do that already? I won't use Roja. Sorry. I      like Rogeress! =B fine. You can say it's weird.**

**Alanita: Thanks!!! You made me wanna write right away!!! You gave me INSPIRATION!!!! Go you! **

**Angel-kiss, The*Spangled*Pandemonium: I was really insane that time!**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers! You guys are the bomb!!!!!**

**I'm watching Little Rascals right now!!!!! L is for the way you look at me….. O is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary...... er… what's next? **

**Chapter 12: Rogeress=Roger?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

News spread around pretty fast that there was this new girl in the palace who was beautiful.  Also **(sadly)** the 5 spellee's got counter-spelled by the king because the king got irritated that they were all talking at the same time. 

But more importantly, let's talk about the news about Rogeress. Apparently, Alex carried Rogeress to the 'mess hall' where _everyone saw her and started whispering "Who's that girl… blahddy, blahddy, blah". _

Then after a few minutes, everyone started crowding around the table they sat in. Rogeress said her name and what she likes… blah, blah, blah… and Delia was neglected for now.

But realization came that Duke Roger had disappeared! Everyone was 'despairing' because his "almightiness" was gone… just when the new girl appeared in the palace. 

Everyone started staying away from Rogeress. They suspected Roger for turning himself into a girl coz he wanted to be one. The only person who didn't stay away was Alex. 

Good old Alex.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are you leading me?" a blindfolded Alanna said to Jon.

"Stop asking and walk!!!" Jon said calmly, checking if the blindfold on top of Alanna's eyes was secure.

"Oh alright. I'll be submissive." Alanna said. _For now._ She thought.

A few minutes passed when Alanna stumbled on a tree root. Or at least she thought it was a tree root.

"Ouch!" She said as she landed on Jon.

"Hey!" Jon said.

"I rather like this position!" Alanna said wiggling her eyebrows. But since her eyebrows were under the blindfold, it made her look rather creepy.

Jon laughed. "Me too, if you weren't lying on my back!" 

"Oh sorry!" Alanna said as she tried to get up. She only tripped again.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jon said.

"Stop laughing at me! I'll make the Goddess do something to you if you don't stop! Besides, if it wasn't for you putting this blindfold on me, I wouldn't be tripping!" Alanna said looking blindly around her coz she didn't know where Jon was. 

That statement shut Jon up but once he saw her looking around for him when he was right in front of her made him giggle. The giggle turned into a small laugh. The small laugh turned into a medium laugh and so on and so forth. He tried to stifle it, but to no avail.

"I mean it! All I have to do is hold on to this and say something!" Alanna said while bringing out her ember-stone. 

"What's that something?" Jon questioned.

"Oh, you just have to say who you really love then she'll appear. But if it's—nevermind." Alanna stated. "Whoops. Said too much there."

"What, what? Say that again?" Jon said, a hint of zeal in his voice.

"Nevermind! I won't call the Goddess anymore!" Alanna said stomping her foot and once more tripping over the tree root. Too bad, it wasn't the journal of anyone.

"Fine." Jon said. "Let's continue walking." He helped Alanna up.

After some time, Jon and Alanna reached a beautiful place. They were in a clearing with a waterfall **(Not Bone's house)** that had a few animals lingering near it. But of course, Alanna couldn't see it coz she was still blindfolded. 

"What? Why did we stop? Are we there?" Alanna said in confusion. 

"No, we're not there yet. Just a few more minutes." Jon said as he searched for a certain tree with _golden_ leaves. **(Sound familiar to anyone? Baka mamaya, may bird jan na kumakanta… then turns into Mariel! Don't mind this people who aren't Filipino…)**

When he finally found the tree, he reached over and stroked the first branch which was oddly shaped **(it was twisted in a somewhat letter j)**. After a minute, a hole in the ground appeared.

"Hold on to my… er… stomach…" Jon told Alanna while wrapping her arms around him. 

"Okay. What are we going to—AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Alanna said as they dropped into the hole. But she didn't know it was a hole or that it even existed. She just felt air rushing at her.

"Why are we… falling!?!" Alanna screamed.

"Just hold on!" Jon hollered back.

They landed on something eerily soft (For Alanna at least coz she didn't know what she lay on and what was going to happen here) and lay there for a while.

"What did we just land on?" Alanna asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't really know… it's just been here since… forever." Jon said.

"Well how would you know it was here since forever?" Alanna said questionably.

"Well… I just know! Now stop asking questions." Jon said but not in a mad way.

"Oh alright." Alanna said.

He helped her up and muttered 'light' as his hand started glowing with his blue gift. But it didn't help Alanna one bit for she kept tripping anyway.

"Oof! I've had enough!" Alanna said.

"Don't worry your little head now Alanna, we're here." Jon said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**That's all for now! If you want more, review!!! I won't explain stuff anymore… **


	13. Starzao

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, namely: captured dreamer, Daine D, I eat dirt, Peachblossomluver, Drowning Rooster**

**Chapter 13: Starzao**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't worry your little head now Alanna, we're here." Jon said.

"Little head? Little head! Since when have you treated me like some… some… _court_ lady?" Alanna couldn't help saying.

"Never mind. Just look around." Jon said while _slowly taking out Alanna's blindfold._

"Look around?! I can't even see anything! I'm still blindfolded—"Alanna started to say when Jon took out the blindfold. "Oh. I'm not blindfolded anymore." Alanna said staring into Jon's blue eyes.

"Look around." Jon said as he gestured the place with his hand.

"Heavens to betsy!" Alanna said as she 'breathed' in her surroundings.

The place was a really beautiful place. It was a clearing of some sort. There were trees that formed a circle around a pool with clear water and a garden of some sort. It is really more beautiful than it sounds. The peculiar thing about this clearing is that it had a lot of star-shaped things. Just like the shape of the pool, the clearing and the flowers. In the garden, there was a portion there that seemed like the ground grew and there was really thick grass. The treetops covered that certain part. 

Jon noticed Alanna staring at that certain spot with the treetops covering it.

"That's a bed, by the way." Jon said pointing at the spot.

"Oh. I thought it was some weird thing. Why is almost everything here star-shaped?" Alanna asked.

"I don't really know its origin. Sir Myles showed this place to me. He said that this belonged to a prince a long, long time ago and that the prince's name started with the letter j. That's why the branch going into this place is shaped like a letter j. This place is called Starzao. To get in here, you have to twist the branch and a hole will appear. Then you land on that soft thing. Then you go through a series of paths and reach this place. There are different doors in this underground place that leads to a lot of places, yet, I haven't explored them all. Myles told me that not just anyone can open the doors; you have to be destined to do it." Jon said.

"Oh. So how did you find this place if there was so many doors?" Alanna asked.

"Boy, you're full of questions. Anyway, Myles told me to go to a door shaped like a star and with a j in the middle of it." Jon said. "I'm sure you're wondering how could I find this place if I was so busy being the prince and all. Well, Myles showed this place to me before I became a page. We used to go here a lot. My parents don't even know about this place." Jon said.

"Wow. That's all I can say. Wow." Alanna said as she flopped on the 'bed'.

"Now, Alanna, I brought you here to ask you one question." Jon said as he approached her and lay down beside her.

"What's that?" Alanna mumbled, not knowing in the simplest idea what he was going to ask.

"Could you please stand?" Jon told her.

"You came here to ask me to stand?" Alanna said giggling.

"No, but it's not proper to ask you this question while you're lying down." Jon said and helped her stand up. He knelt down and held her hand in his. "Will you marry me?" Jon said looking deep into her amethyst eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is Alanna?" Thom asked Gary. 

"How should I know?" Gary said in a mean way. "Sorry, I'm still mad at her about the spell. But really, I don't know where she is. Come to think of it, Jon's gone too!"

"So where could they have gone?" They asked together.

_Something tells me they're not in the palace at all._ Faithful said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh bother. I won't go looking for them if they're not in the palace." Thom said and left Gary and Faithful standing there.

_Okay, what's eating him?_ Faithful said.

Gary just shrugged and walked away.

_Fine! Just when I appear, they just leave me to stand here!_ Faithful grumbled. 

_Aaaah!_ Faithful yowled as he jumped coz the Goddess suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

_Don't you ever do that again!_ Faithful told the Goddess sternly.

"Not like I can prevent it right?" The Goddess said impatiently. "Now where is Thom?" she said but didn't wait for Faithful's answer. She just walked away.

_Here they go again!_ Faithful said, went off to find some mice's/rat's/whatever he likes to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'll leave you there for a long time! I'm evil, evil! You all have to wait for Alanna's answer till next update! And you don't know how long that'll be!!! *Goes of saying" I'm evil, evil!"* **


	14. I Do's and I Don'ts

**I know, I know, she finally updated!!! I'm sorry; it was our summer vacation see. And I can't seem to write when I don't go to school… my friends make me insane and that's when I can write.**

**Woohoo! New people are reading my story! Exciting! Thanks to shadowfox, Daiam/Dain, Devilkitti8, Raven of the Wood, Nabz and Ellie, Drowning Rooster, Peachblossomluver**

**Daiam/Dain: just wondering, why are you so weird? :D Just kidding! But why did you get guy names?**

**Devilkitti8: was your review a good thing or a bad thing?**

**shadowfox****: you make me feel so good! I'm not sure if I'm enthusiastic about writing this story, I just do it for some people out there. **

**Chapter 14: I Do's and I Don'ts **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thom!!!!!! What are you doing?! You can't go around turning guys into girls!" the Godess shouted impatiently. "Time to call reinforcements" she mumbled. "Mithros I call upon thee to help thy subject, Thom of Trebond." 

"What are you doing Godess? Calling Mithros? Oh my! I'll see Mithros before I die!!!! Jolly!!!!!!" Thom said excitedly as he was jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit.

"Yes. Stop acting so excited. We (the gods) are all very mad at you." The Godess said as smoke started coming out of her ears.

"Oh dear." Thom said finally realizing that the gods were mad at him.

*pop*

"I am here Great Mother Godess!" Mithros shouted while spreading his arms toward the sky.

"Knock it off will you Mithros!! This is NOT funny!!!" the Godess shouted at him.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help finding what Thom did funny." He said as he started laughing.

"Ahem." Said the Godess putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey! You could be a model when you do that!!!" Thom said trying to distract her.

"Oh really? I never—wait a minute! How dare you trick me! Oh, I will—"the Godess started to say when Mithros grabbed her from behind.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" she shouted while she started hitting Mithros on the head.

"OW!!!!!! I was—ow—trying to protect—ow—Thom cause I think you—ow –- wanted to—ow – hurt him—ow--- or something…" Mithros said and dropped the Godess on the floor to rub his head.

The Godess straightened up and said "it's time to decide what his punishment would be. Mithros, help me!!" 

"Ok. His punishment will be… drum roll please… hehe… becoming a guy—no wait—I mean girl—for a month and nothing can change him back!! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!" he said as he changed Thom into a girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I don't **(the title****… look at it… mind you…)** want to become a girl!!!!!!!!!!" Thom said already in a girl's voice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Will you marry me?" Jon said looking deep into her amethyst eyes.

"Of course I will Jon!!! I have been waiting for this moment since… since… you told me to stand up!!" Alanna said kissing him.

"Ok then, it's settled. We will go back to the palace and tell them." Jon said kissing her hand.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PLACE:

"Will you marry me?" Raoul said to Rachel.

"Yes!"

IN YET ANOTHER PLACE:

"Will you marry me?" George told Joann.

"I, I don't know. I can't George. I'm in love with someone else." Joann stuttered.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!! So am I! Oh my gosh!!!! Haha!!!!" he said jumping for joy.

IN YET ANOTHER, ANOTHER PLACE:

"Will you marry me?" Bone said to Oriana.

"Yes!" she jumped up and hugged him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they all headed to the palace, each not knowing that their other friends were getting married, Thom started singing to strangers on the street:

"Hello, I love you won't you tell me your name?" **(And the rest of the song which I forgot)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**This chapter is very short. I'm sorry for that, there's nothing in my head right now, that's why the story seems so stupid now.**

**Ok, to other people who voted in my poll, namely (4 people… hehe) Rachel, Bellie, Charlie and Janelle, I know this is not what any of you said but I want to end this story. There'll be one more chapter and then another chapter for the Thank You's.**


	15. A Jolly Good Ending

**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! It's the last chapter of this story!!!! *sob* oh well, thanks to almighty sleepy one, achi, Daiam/Dain, Tinkey Winkey, Angel Tearz, CopperCurls, Rowana Silvakisma, and Cherry-Alanna**

**Chapter 15: A Jolly Good Ending**

                                                          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the palace prepared for the numerous weddings (all being celebrated together), George and Joann already went there separate ways. Joann **skipping **to Scanra (can't believe she'd skip all the way there! I mean, take a horse for Mithros' sake!)to see the one she loved, and George going to his house.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" George screamed as he entered his house, banging the door behind him. "Can you believe what Joann did to me?!!? She refused my proposal!!! I can't believe it! She said she was in love with somebody else!!"

"But I thought that you were also in love with someone else." His mother said calmly. 

"Ya, but she was supposed to say yes! I mean who could refuse a proposal to be my wife? Look at me! I am handsome, tall, muscular, did I mention handsome—" 

"Yes, you did dear." His mom said.

"Don't interrupt me!!!" George whined, stamping his foot on the floor as well as clenching his fists on his sides.

"Well stop being such a whiney baby!!" His mother screamed at him, losing her cool.

"Stop screaming at me! you're supposed to be giving me moral support!!! *waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!*" 

"Aaaaargh!!!" his mother said, stomping out of the house.

                                                          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Won't anyone love me?" Thom pouted.

"No, you stupid b***h!!" someone shouted. 

"I am NOT a stupid b***h!!! I mean whoever thought of a word b-asterisk-asterisk-asterisk-h? you're the stupid one!!!" Thom shouted back.

"Whatever!! Ass then!" that someone shouted.

"Sheesh. Doesn't know what he's talking about." Thom muttered under his—no her—breath.

                                                          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I never thought there would be a number of weddings taking place all over Tortall." Myles said scratching his head.

"You mean ever since Jonathan proposed to Alanna, everyone else started proposing and getting married? What a phenomenon!" King Roald said.

"Ya, I know!" Myles agreed. "Roald! What's happening?"

"I—I don't know! I feel like I'm tearing apart!!" the king said while clutching his side.

The king started to disintegrate and Myles stood there awestruck. Finally, after 15 seconds, Myles started shouting "Guards, guards! Get someone with the gift, quick!"

"What's all the commotion a—" Jonathan started to say when he came running in with Alanna behind him. 

"Oh my, the King!!" Alanna said.

*pop*

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roger screamed with laughter.

"So it's all your doing!!! Oh, I am going to get—" Jonathan started to say as he tried to hit Roger but was not moving at all.

"Jon, Jon, Jon. You should know better than to try and hurt me! I'm the greatest sorcerer alive!!" Roger said.

"That's it! Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon" Alanna said.

"What's it? What? Tell me you insolent fool!" Roger said.

"Hey wait! How did you become a guy again??" Jon said as he tried to distract Roger because he remembered that if Alanna said who the person she loved was, the Godess would come.

"Well, it's a very long story. You see, I had to search far and wide to find the spell to change me back. When I reached Carthak, I sought out this mage who was said to know the spell, although he wouldn't give it to me, I convinced him by my, er, femininity." Roger said as he blushed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Duke Roger of Conte'. What a coincidence you fessed up when I was here. Wouldn't it be good that you would BURN to death?" The Godess said.

"Well, er, hehe, I was just kidd— AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M BURNING!!!!!!!!" Roger said as he disappeared into a burst of flame.

"Uh, can someone help me out now?" King Roald whispered.

"Oh, ya, right. Uh, hold on a minute." The Godess said. She started waving her hands in a very weird way. Too weird to describe.

"Ah, that feels so much better. Thank you. I thought I was going to die there." King Roald said bowing. "Now let's get on with the wedding ceremonies!!"

"Er, father, they're not until next week." Jonathan said.

"So what? Let's have them tomorrow. Tell everyone working up the dresses, and all that other stuff, that they'll receive double pay if they can do it by tomorrow! All on me!!" He said clapping his hands.

And so, everyone wed and lived happily ever after. 

The End!

                                                          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**It's over. Not that great. It was a spur of the moment thing. Now I've got to do my homework. Goodbye! Thanks list on the next page!**


	16. Thank you, thank you very much!

**Hey! Here's the thanks list! I don't think I had much of a plot anyways. Thanks to the following people!**

**CCLybi******

**Keita**

**Cami of Queenscove**

**Yochanan**

**Desert mist**

**Arimel******

**Harrio**** Pottero**

**Arsahi**

**The*Spangled*Pandemonium**

**Dark of Sky**

**Angel-kiss**

**Daiam/Dain**

**A ****Strand**** of Golden Chocolate**

**Devilkitti8**

**Peachblossomluver**

**Mariel**

**Drowning Rooster**

**Melai******

**Angel of the Storms**

**Lady Lucy A/J 4ever**

**WeaselSlayer******

**Anonymous**

**_________**

**Xalia******

**Raven of the Wood**

**Clarylissa******

**LadyUnluck13**

**frOstybluE******

**Alanita**

**I eat dirt**

**Cherry-Alanna**

**Someone who reviews stories**

**AmayaNightRain11**

**Ellie**

**Shadowfox**

**Almighty sleepy one**

**Achi**

**Tinkey Winkey**

**Angel Tearz**

**CopperCurls**

**Rowana Silvakisma**


End file.
